touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Media
Combo Videos and Tutorials Please include the version in which the video was recorded and the video's host service. General and Multi-Character Videos *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Epic Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Shows what spellcards parasol system card will stop. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Epic Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 受験生の写真 帖 (Youtube) Theatrical combo exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.02? 10割コンボ 集 (YouTube) Full-KO exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 東方非想天則　全キャラ魅せコンボムービー【晴嵐】 (NicoVideo Theatrical combo exhibition. Reimu Hakurei *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 ぶきっちょ巫女の東方非想天則Ｅｘ１　おふだのうら拡張版 (NicoVideo) The whole Reimu. *Th12.3 v1.02 博麗霊夢 Reimu Basic Combo (YouTube) Combo guide. Marisa Kirisame *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Marisa BnB Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo)Small Marisa Combo Collection *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Same as above, just on Youtube. *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) Matchworthy Marisa combo compilation. *Th12.3 v1.03 霧雨魔理沙コンボ集 (NicoVideo) Marisa combo tutorial. *Th12.3 v1.03 霧雨魔理沙コンボムービー (NicoVideo) Theatrical combo exhibition. Alice Margatroid *Th12.3 v1.10 アリス基本コンボ集【ver1.10】 (Nico Video) Alice BnBs and advanced Combos (notations included). *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *TH12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) Another Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 アリス コンボムービー【基本集】 (NicoVideo) Assorted Alice combos. *Th12.3 v1.03 (Youtube) Returning Doll Combos Aya Shameimaru *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition Sakuya Izayoi *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition, matchworthy and theatrical. Youmu Konpaku *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition; Insightful Sword combos. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 魂魄妖夢　実用コンボ集Ver1.03対応 (NicoVideo) Comprehensive Youmu combo exhibition. Patchouli Knowledge *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) Combo Exhibition featuring some evasion vs. powerful spellcards. *Th12.3 v1.03 パチュリーコンボムービー『逆転イッパチュマン』 (NicoVideo) Theatrical combos and gimmicks. Yuyuko Saigyouji *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. Remilia Scarlet *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *TH12.3 v1.03 Remilia's Extended Combo Video (YouTube) Longer combo exhibition, both matchworthy and theatrical (by the same author =D). *TH12.3 v1.03 Remilia's Theatrical Combo Video (YouTube) Very short theatrical combo exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 レミリアコンボムービー (NicoVideo) Short theatrical combo exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 レミリアスカーレットコンボムービー (NicoVideo) Matchworthy and theatrical combo exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.02 レミリア　コンボムービー (NicoVideo) Theatrical combo exhibition. Yukari Yakumo *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) Combo Exhibition w/ Train Setups. *Th12.3 v1.03 【非想天則】八雲 紫 コンボムービー【Amethyst】 (NicoVideo) Assorted combo exhibition. Suika Ibuki *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition featuring some 100% combos. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) Short combo showoff. *Th12.3 v1.03 伊吹萃香コンボムービー (NicoVideo) Assorted combo exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 270種 (NicoVideo) The whole Suika. Reisen U Inaba *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition, matchworthy and theatrical. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition, matchworthy and theatrical. *Th12.3 v1.03 うどんげ コンボムービー「狂華水月」 (NicoVideo) Matchworthy combos and gimmicks. *Th12.3 v1.01 Reisen BnB Combo Video (YouTube) Reisen combo guide with English commentary. *Th12.3 v1.03 【俺の動画は】鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ-コンボムービー-【１８禁】 (NicoVideo) Combo exhibition, most are matchworthy. Komachi Onozuka *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Quick Combo Video *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) 4 minute Combo Video. Iku Nagae *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition without spellcards. *Th12.3 v1.03 永江衣玖　コンボ集（基本コンボ+α (NicoVideo) Theatrical combo exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 【ポケモン】家で殺伐と兄弟対決動画08【バトレボ】 (NicoVideo) Bizarre combos. Tenshi Hinanai *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. Sanae Kotiya *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Strategy/Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 【非想天則】東風谷早苗コンボムービー『DaybreakWind』【Ver 1.03】 (NicoVideo) Theatrical combo exhibition. Cirno *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) BnB Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.01 チルノコンボムービー (NicoVideo) Cirno combo guide. Hong Meirin *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.03 Meiling COMBO Video (YouTube) Theatrical combo exhibition. Suwako Moriya *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition featuring pressure/guard crush strings. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Combo Exhibition. *Th12.3 v1.10 (Youtube) Practical Suwako Combo Video *Th12.3 v1.03 諏訪子コンボムービー (NicoVideo) Combos and tricks. Utsuho Reiuji *Th12.3 v1.02 Chiyou's Utsuho Tutorial (Youtube) Utsuho combos and blockstrings. Match Videos Section for good TH12.3 match videos. Do contribute if you find a good one. Might eventually separate the videos by characters? *Th12.3 v1.10 [1] Website that links to weekly Japanese ranbats. This link [2] is a direct one to the playlist. Uses NicoVideo. *Th12.3 v1.10 (NicoVideo) Very good Patchouli who uses alt 214 flying swords and a stylish Remi with good chain use. *Th12.3 v1.10 [3] (NicoVideo)] Patchouli(Also uses flying swords) VS Alice. Personal videos * Xenozip's playlist * Bellreisa's playlist * SwedishK's playlist * Satsu's playlist (Finland) * Chiyouyoumu's playlist (Netherlands) * Daruism's videos (Japan) * Ziddy's videos (Singapore) * HKrelight's videos (China) * Necroinaba's videos (Spain) * Solrack07`s videos (Spain) * Zentaisei's playlist (East Coast) * Rareshadow's 12.3 playlist (US West)